Naruto: The New Chronicles Deleted Scenes!
by Ninja Chan
Summary: Parts from the original Fanfiction by me. The scenes that I either could not fit in the story line, or wasn't appropriate for the T rating. No flamers please, and reviews are love! NOT and Inuyasha and Naruto crossover


-1**Welcome to the "Deleted Scenes" of Naruto The New Chronicles. The parts that I either could not include, or thought it wouldn't fit, or couldn't fit!**

**Alright, so this is the original first kiss that I had thought of. I was quite proud of it, actually.**

**The only reasons I didn't post it in the original storyline, was because it didn't follow the things I had laid out, after finally working out the order of each event until the ending.**

**And, it was also, I think, it didn't follow a lot of other things, but I still like it.**

**I also, don't think it follows the T rating, and I don't want to rate it M, but I do have to, it is the rules, and I don't want to rot the minds of youngins'. No porn though, sorry lol.**

**Anyways, here you go, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter I: I surrender

"Get off, get off, GET OFF!" was another shout from Kagome's lungs. She continued to move her body around, trying to get from Sasuke's hold.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, piercing the flesh with her sharp tooth. Crimson liquid ran down the side of her mouth. Sasuke stared at her lips. For some odd reason, he was aroused seeing the blood dutifully trickle its way down her chin. He shook out of it and continued to pin her down.

"I said, get off Sasuke!" Kagome shouted once more.

That made him stare once again. This time, she didn't call him 'Uchiha' in spite, but called him by his first name, which took him by surprise. His face continued to edge its way closer to hers. Kagome's eyes were sealed shut while she struggled. Her anger was glowing through her face, and that was a look that made Sasuke ever so curious each time they fought. 

"Why do you have such an issue with me?" He said, trying to keep his mind on something else; the fact that she was constantly keeping away.

"It's nothing you should care about! Go away!" Her feet kicked around.

But he did care, he cared about what she thought, what her opinion was. Each time they battled each other, he tried to get a reason as to why for something or anything from her. Even if she would refuse to tell him, he'd always try.

It hit him, this is why he fought her, this is why he was staring. . . He was aroused by her very being, by her voice, her eyes, her body. Everything about her literally took him off on something that was unexplainable. A few minutes had passed, and he continued to stare into her face, waiting for her eyes to open so he could see the lakes of silver, ringed with blue. He lightened his weight as an experiment to see if it would make her crack.

Her eyes opened, curious as to why he was lightening his load on her. 

Then Sasuke lost it, her eyes were glimmering with that fire of anger that came with each argument. He let go of his thoughts and let his face drop the entire way, letting his lips land atop of hers in a kiss. His eyes shut and was sure to keep her restrained. 

Kagome's voice let out a small squeak. She didn't expect a reaction such as that at all. Her eyes were wide open, glancing at Sasuke's shut eyes while he let his lips sink. Her feet kicked around more, and her hands twisted themselves around, attempting to remove themselves from Sasuke's tough grasp.

KPOV(Kagome's point of view):

What? I didn't understand. We were fighting and all of the sudden, Sasuke is kissing me? This was ridiculous! And I couldn't move either, my eyes were darting around, hoping that I could find a way to make an escape. But his hold was so strong.

And he seemed to be very into it. I felt his lips part and de-part every so often against the flesh of my mouth. I hated the fact that I couldn't move. I hated the fact that I was being defeated. One, I couldn't move, two, I was invulnerable, and three, I didn't want to move now. There was this weird flame burning deep inside of me. 

This hate that I hold for Sasuke Uchiha burns with a heat that I cannot comprehend, and I couldn't even try at the time. I guess. . . That the hate evolved into something more. I. . hated him so much, that I liked him. And it may seem like a complete change of thought or character on my behalf. . . But I felt so different.

I let my eyes slowly shut themselves, to take in the moment. I knew it may not happen again. We were still fighting, but this method of war seemed much more. . Interesting to me. I loosened my muscles, letting myself relax under him while his mouth remained above mine. I could tell by his slowing pace, that he knew I was caving in.

God, I felt so weak! But I wanted this. . . We weren't in pain from each others fists, but our kisses. They burned, honestly. But that burn just made my masochistic side take over. And I didn't do anything to stop that part of me.

Sasuke's pace remained slow, and suddenly I wanted the speed to come. I lifted my head upward to get a closer impact on him, using my shoulders to prop myself upright. My strength was fleeting though. It was as if he was sucking the energy from my body. I began to shake, but kept myself up. His lips practically glued themselves to mine in the kiss. My mouth opened up again, and his did in return. I didn't expect what happened from there.

Every so often, his tongue would flick around against my gums and the flesh in my cheeks. His breath tasted like spices, and I liked it. I did the same to him in return, feeling this tingling sensation in my thighs.

What was this feeling? It was like. . . Ecstasy. Was this what happiness was? I had to find out for my own how far this could really go before we would start spitting insults and slander to each other. My body was shaking, still trying to lean on my elbows to keep me up. The shaking became more violent, until I gasped for air and fell backward on the grass. 

I opened my eyes and looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were shining odly from the light reflecting from the metal on the buttons of my top.

"I-I'm sorry. . . " He whispered.

An apology?! He. . . The great Sasuke Uchiha. . . Apologized to me? I was shocked. He was sorry for making me fall. . . and he was probably sorry for the sudden outburst that caused the whole motion. I didn't know what to say to this. He finally removed himself from on top of me, and seemed to be flushed with red.

He was embarrassed too? I couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually embarrassed of himself. He used to be so full of himself and the fact that he is so intelligent and talented in ninjutsu and chakra technique. But now. . He was sorry and embarrassed. It was. . . Attractive to me. I sat up while he did. His shoulders were tensed up near his ears. I wanted to laugh, because I was about to do the same, but the shaking and weakness that overcame to me kept me from doing so.

I felt witty. . . Because I wanted more. I still felt his lips brush upon mine, but it wasn't really there, and I couldn't take the with-drawl.

"So. . . This means I win the battle." I said with confidence.

His ears perked, and he turned his face toward mine and a smirk slowly crawled onto his mouth.

"Did I say it was over?" He said with a soft tone. I never noticed how deep his voice was when he was frisked with a challenge. It definitely aroused me.

I felt a laugh escape my throat as I shakingly let myself lean against a nearby tree. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I stalled.

"You know. . .you became cocky and now all of the sudden you're backing away. . . If you want to win, you have to fight for your title." Sasuke's voice was laughing as he crawled in front of me.

I saw with poriferal vision, his right hand go beside my ear and to the tree. His free hand clenched my chin and pulled my face towards his. We sank into another kiss, this time, more forceful. He let go of my face and pushed me against the tree.

I felt my back being pressed in the bark, but I didn't mind a few splinters. My hands grew minds of their own, and moved their way towards Sasuke's waist. I felt them rest upon the tip of his waistline and I let them drag against his shirt, slowly traveling under the fabric and onto his warm skin. The tips of my fingers tingled, noticing his muscles tense up.

Sasuke's body pressed closer against mine. I felt his chest rub against my ribcage and it made goosebumps form above my flesh and make my hair stand on end. The kiss remained deep, and I let my tongue travel its way back into his mouth to gather the taste of seasoning. His palms were already all over me. One hand was at my cheek, and another was on my upper thigh; slowly moving up and down. My endorphins were practically traveling out of my ears.

My hate for Sasuke grew to something much different. I hated him so much. . .that I liked him with a passion. I wanted to hate him still, but then again, I wanted to love him. It was just hard to admit my feelings at the time, but proving it to myself was good enough before I could give in.

His kisses didn't stop, they traveled, in fact, to my neck. I felt that very ecstasy from before, travel all over me, which made me go mad. My breathing became uncontrollable and every so often, my voice would jump and make a noise at random. The hands I had at his waist moved up quickly to his back, my fingertips dragged against his spine, scratching him practically. But he didn't seem to mind. It actually encouraged him.

This went on for what seemed like hours, but was only a few extra minutes. I blacked out when his hands trailed around my body and lost control of myself until he opened his mouth to speak.

"We should stop." He whispered softly into my ear, making shivers travel down my spine.

I felt Sasuke's body inch away from me, but still felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He wasn't smiling, just looking at me with his onyx-eyes shimmering. He looked accomplished and it made me want to laugh.

"O-Okay. . ." I was lucky I could even talk. My mouth did all the work though, my brain had stopped functioning properly a long time ago.

He crawled to my side, and I felt an arm go around my waist. My head turned to his face to get a long look at him. He was still red, but had that smirk that used to disgust me dressed on him.

"Who won?" I asked, which was a stupid question. Remember, my brain wasn't functioning. 

"Hmm. . . I'd say we call it a tie. I didn't know you'd retaliate." He laughed quietly, and I couldn't help but return the chuckle, his laugh was contagious.

"Heh. . . Right." I shook my head, still in a daze.

Sasuke suddenly put his hand under my chin and turned my face to his. He tilted his head to the side as if to examine me.

"You seem tired. . .do you want to go to bed?"

I didn't even realize that my eyes were half closed, I just thought I was still in a daze, but my body was exhausted come to think of it. He reminded me obviously, and I yawned without thinking. He chuckled under his breath and his grip got warmer and tighter.

"We'll sleep here. I don't think the others will care."

"Y-Yeah. . . I'll just tell Kakashi that we were training. . . " Wow, finally a legit thought.

"Right. . . We'll go with that." His smirk reformed and I was tempted to bite my lip again to restrain myself, but I really didn't feel like re-opening a fresh wound. I just let my head rest on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"Kagome. . ." Sasuke's voice vibrated his neck, and I felt it on my cheek. 

"Yes?"

"I. . . I. . . . umm this may seem obvious already. . ."

"You don't need to say it." I didn't want to push it for him, the words he was looking for were too strong to say now, and I respected that.

"Hm. . .good." I could hear his smile as he relaxed his head over mine.

"Sasuke. . ." it was my turn to speak.

"Yes?"

"I. . . I surrender to you."

**Hm, was that good? I hope so.**

**Please tell me if it deserves the "M" rating, or "T" rating, because I wasn't quite sure what to rate it, so I went with "M", but please, review, review, REVIEW!**

**I want to know what you all though!**

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


End file.
